Monkey
"If you die, I die. I'm not going to let that happen." Monkey is best known for being a loner. He is difficult to approach and is someone whom you wouldn't want to engage in combat. Monkey has milky white spiky hair and white scars on his body as a result on his past battles with the mechs. The majority of his life has been spent in the wilderness, surviving by using the resources available to him. Generally, he attempts to avoid people and confrontation, however, when put in a situation where he has to defend himself, he will do so with great skill. Unsurprisingly, Monkey is known for his agility and resourcefulnes as well as his great strength. He uses his climbing talents, along with his martial arts skills, to attack his robot enemies. In Enslaved, Monkey is reluctantly partnered up with Trip. The relationship between Trip and Monkey continues to evolve in various forms of complexity as the game advances. They seem to both benefit from this relationship as Monkey becomes more dependent on Trip, while she gains in confidence and strategy. Monkey starts to break away from his loner tendencies and begins to learn how to cooperate with people and trust them. Though they constantly argue, they still seem to have a mutually beneficial relationship and ultimately help each other out when they need it. As a result of their mutual partnership, Monkey and Trip develop romantic relationship while travelling thoughout the Wasteland. Biography Monkey was born sometime during the 150 year aftermath of a global war which reduced Earth into a ravaged wasteland. Monkey mentioned that he never knew the name he received from his parents, and at a young age, they were tragically murdered in a Mech attack. As a result of this event, he begrudgingly grew up in the rough wilderness alone where he learned to fend for himself, naturally acquiring the skills and tools necessary to survive in the brutal world and gradually developed into a gruff, cynical and vicious loner. He later managed to salvage a motorcycle which acted as his primary source of transportation, he conducted trades with various tribes and settlements in order to acquire food and fuel, upon where he acquired the name ‘Monkey’ due to his acrobatic abilities. Trivia *Monkey is based off of the mischievous Monkey King Sun Wukong from the Chinese fable "Journey to the West". A majority of Enslaved takes inspiration from Journey, as both stories feature a monkey accompanying a traveling monk on a journey westward, though Enslaved adjusts the story quite drastically. Monkey's cold attitude and gruff demeanor are lifted directly from Journey, reflecting the personality of the great monkey king. Though not actually a monkey, it is explained his name derives from his acrobatic feats, enabling him to "climb like a monkey". The attire of both Monkey and Wukong are also very similar, as both wear a headband that binds them to their companion, both wear very ragged clothing, and both tend to not wear shoes, Monkey's clothes even give the illusion that he has a tail. *The first chapter of Journey to the West tells us about Wukong's birth, being born from a stone egg atop the mountains of flowers and fruit, similarly in Enslaved, Monkey escapes from an egg shaped cell, mirroring his namesake's origin. Another similarity between the two monkeys lie in their weapon of choice, this being a large size changing Bo Staff, in Journey, Sun Wukong acquires the "Ruyi Jingu Bang" or "Ideal Golden-Bound Cudgel" from the dragon king Aoguang, while in Enslaved the origin of Monkey's (literal) Gun Staff are never explained. Both staffs are very similar in nature, with their ability to change size and color, though Wukong's staff is much more impressive, seeing as far as it's user wills it to. *Much like the great Monkey King, Monkey can ride atop a "Cloud", though in the fable this is much more literal, as Sun Wukong was trained by an immortal Taoist sage to literally ride the clouds using his "Cloud Somersault" *Monkey's slave number is 949. *Many fans agree that Enslaved also pays homage to Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball. Given that both are based on Journey to the West, Monkey's haircut is very similar to Goku in super saiyan form. Trip is very skilled with robotics and programming as well as Bulma. Pigsy is in love with trip like Oolon is with Bulma. Though this is where most of the similarities end. *Monkey was voiced by Andy Serkis, who voiced King Bohan, the villain of Heavenly Sword, another game developed my Ninja Theory. Gallery File:Screenshot48.jpg File:Screenshot01.jpg File:Screenshot07.jpg File:Screenshot09.jpg File:Screenshot10.jpg File:Screenshot30.jpg File:Screenshot37.jpg File:Screenshot65.jpg 8446ce85f1f30b94355f1968575a8e7e.jpg Monkey and Trip statues.jpg 6-1-.jpg External Links *Monkey character info on official site. *Journey to the West - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:A monkey king's cloud and staff Category:Power cell